1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a second-hand smoke filtering device and more particularly pertains to capturing and filtering cigarette smoke from the air with a second-hand smoke filtering device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of smoke filtering devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, smoke filtering devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of capturing and filtering cigarette smoke are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,776 to Orel discloses a smoke absorbing device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,766 to Ross, Jr. discloses a secondary smoke catcher. U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,545 to Takagi et al. discloses a smoking device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,518 to Vega, Jr. discloses a second chance secondary smoke trap. U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,165 lto Swann discloses a filtering canister with deployable hood and mouthpiece.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a second-hand smoke filtering device that is portable in design and allows a user to control the generation and filtering of cigarette smoke and second-hand cigarette smoke.
In this respect, the second-hand smoke filtering device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of capturing and filtering second-hand smoke from a user smoking cigarettes.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved second-hand smoke filtering device which can be used for capturing and filtering second-hand smoke from a user smoking cigarettes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.